User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Ten: Aliens' Encounter! (part 2)
The Team stayed still, doing nothing. Their dinosaurs hissed, warning the Irritator not to get any closer. But the Irritator wasn't scared at all, he replied with a roar. This seemed to have ignite Chomp's anger that he bit Max's trousers. Max ouched, and by the moment the Irritator attacked Claws and threw him away. "No, Claws!" shouted Al as Claws seemed to have been outraged. "It's not a very good time, Chomp!" hissed Max, but Chomp kept on biting Max's trousers. Suddenly Zoe got why Chomp behaved like such."Max!" said Zoe as she ducked and picked something from the ground. "This is what we're here for and now we got it!" "Of course!" finally Rex opened some voice. "The Liliensternus!" The Irritator seemed to had just remembered what he was supposed to do, but it's too late. "I'll give it a try," said Zoe, raising her Holder. "Dino Slash!"A Liliensternus appeared, now under Zoe's command. "Try this!" shouted Zoe, raising the Card she got in a pack with the Liliensternus. "Lily! Vanquishing Vortex!" Lily the Liliensternus ran around the Irritator, throwing him away that he turned back to Card. The Team heard a roar from their above. "You might have defeated our Sky Creatures, worms!" shouted the voice. It seemed to have a translator engine for the voice isn't natural. "But we won't repeat the same mistake twice!" A grip took the Irritator up into the ship, and the spacecraft simply left ."'Sky Creatures'?" asked Zoe. "What was that?" "Maybe they meant the dinosaurs," said Al. "In their home planet, our Earth was in the skies, remember?" "I see," said Zoe. "We'd better swipe our empty Card on the Liliensternus and leave," said Rex. "Agreed," said Zoe as she swiped her Empty Card on Lily. "Okay," said Max. "Let's go back home." ****** Reese gave no comment about the dinosaur they got now, but she seemed interested in the part where the aliens came. "They had an Irritator?" she asked, sitting back. For the first time ever, she changed her tone. "Interesting! How did they managed to get it? Where did they landed? How did they know it's a Card and how did they figured out the way to make the Holder? How..." What happens next, if only Zoe didn't shushed her she would kept on mentioning questions. "Did you hear that?" she whispered. Max nodded. "A roar." Rex ran outside the Lab and looked around. Suddenly Ace barked on the bushes. "What's it, Ace?" "Rex!" suddenly Max shouted from the Lab. "It's a Time Capsule!" "A what? A...oh, I see," said Rex as he remembered the term Time Capsule. It is a device stored deep underground to keep things through time without any damage. "But what did it keep?" asked Rex as he walked back to the Lab with Ace tailing behind him. "Even Reese said the same question," said Max as he yawned. "Logical people." Rex laughed. ****** "It worked?" said Rhaja. He is the leader of all aliens. At least, the Male Clans. In their world of chaos, the Male Clans and Female Clans only unite in the mating season and some special occasions. But most of the time, they were eternal rivals. "Yes sir," said a Bhantoo. Bhantoo is a term the aliens used to call knights or helpers or anyone below the 'king'. This Bhantoo's elemeent is Wind. "It worked perfectly," supplied the Fire Bhantoo. Rahja grunted. Then a grin crept over his shadow covered face. "Nice," he murmured. "Those Sky Creatures and their human masters will pay for what they did in our quest. They will pay. Definitely." The D Team never know what they are about to face. The Aliens are too tricky to face. Category:Blog posts